Pelangi is mejikuhibiniu
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Ichigo dapat tugas akhir sekolah bikin film. Film apa yang dia buat bersama kelompoknya disela-sela kerinduannya akan seorang gadis di masa lalu? Film actionkah? dramakah? komedikah? atau jangan-jangan film porno? for IchiRuki day. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning** : Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yahuu... Selamat datang! Masih dengan Golden disini.. :)

Hari ini Golden bikin fic baru *ditendang pembaca, gara-gara banyak fic yang belon kelar*. Hahaha... maaf ya teman-teman kalo Golden udah lancang bikin fic baru, padahal yang lama-lama-lama-lama aj belon kelar... hahaha *tawa tanpa dosa*. Tapi fic ini Golden publish buat memperingati Ichiruki day's pada bulan mei nanti. Karna takut saat itu masih masa-masa UAN, jadi saiya publish aja sekarang.

Trus buat fic-fic yang sebelumnya belon kelar atau blon update... hmm... ditunggu aja... mungkin abis publish ini, aku bkal update fic yang sebelumnya. Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi... oke enjoyyy yaaa... :))

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ya, itu sudah sering terjadi seperti hukum alam dikehidupan ini. Dan aku juga selalu meyakini itu. Tapi, sekarang bolehkah aku berharap kalau setiap ada perpisahan pasti ada pertemuan kembali ?**

**.**

**.**

**Pelangi is MeJiKuHiBiNiU**

**By : Mrs Goldenweek**

**.**

_**.**_

_**-Ichigo's POV-**_

_**Hari ini sudah genap 3 tahun aku bersekolah di Karakura High School. Canda, tawa, haru, tangis, semua perasaan telah mengiringi perjalananku selama bersekolah disini. Tak terasa sebentar lagi, aku akan segera meninggalkan gedung tua ini. Dimana tempat aku menggali ilmu dan mendapatkan banyak teman. Teman laki-laki sampai teman perempuan. Teman perempuan? ya, teman perempuan. Sekolah ini juga sudah menjadi saksi bisu saat pertemuanku dengan seorang teman perempuan. Perempuan misterius, yang kasar, menyenangkan, aneh, punya selera gambar yang jelek, dan dia juga merupakan penyelamatku. Penyelamat jiwaku dan jiwa keluargaku. Waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat, sampai akhirnya kami harus berpisah. Perpisahan yang datar tapi menyakitkan dan sanggup membuat hatiku sesak selama berhari-hari.**_

_A pain that was set deep inside my chest._

_That never seems disappear no matter long it takes._

_The rain that keeps pouring without stop, even concealing away the sun._

_**Walau sesungguhnya aku malu mengatakannya. Tapi, harus aku akui... aku merindukannya.**_

_**-End Ichigo's POV-**_

**.**

**WWWWW**

**.**

"Selamat pagi murid-murid!"

"Pagi Sensei!" ujar para murid serempak.

"Semangat kalian boleh juga. Hari ini Sensei akan menjelaskan mengenai tugas akhir sekolah kalian."

"Tugas akhir?" tanya gadis berambut orange tua itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iya, Orihime. Ini adalah tugas akhir kalian untuk menambah nilai di kelulusan nanti."

"Tugasnya apa Sensei? susah tidak?" seorang gadis berambut hitam itu juga mulai ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Tidak susah kok Arisawa. Tugas kalian adalah tugas berkelompok pasti tidak susah."

"Kelompok? Memangnya tugasnya apa sih Sensei?" ujar seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan wajahnya yang sangat konyol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Keigo Asano.

"Iya kalian nanti akan Sensei bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang dan tugas kalian adalah..."

Mendengar sang Sensei yang mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit menegangkan membuat semua murid menjadi penasaran akan tugas akhir itu. Namun hanya satu yang tidak penasaran. Seorang pria berambut orange dan mata hazelnya yang sedang asik menatap keluar kelas, ketimbang menatap Guru yang sedang ingin menyebutkan tugas akhir mereka. Ya, dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Si murid tercuek di Karakura High School. Siapa sangka, dibalik sikap cueknya dia meraih peringkat 23 dari 233 murid. Dan sekarang dia sedang melamun menatap keluar kelas. Apa yang dia lamunkan? Entahlah. Yang pasti hanya dia yang tau.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Huaaa! Inoue? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? jadi kamu gak ngedengerin Misato-sensei?" ujar Tatsuki Arisawa, si gadis berambut hitam dan tomboy itu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Ichigo.

"Well, sepertinya begitu..."

"Dasar bodoh!" geram Tatsuki

"Sudahlah Arisawa-san! Kurosaki kan memang begitu..." ujar pria berambut indigo dengan kacamatanya mulai berkata-kata di sebelah Tatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu Ishida? dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ichigo."

"Lho? Chad kau juga?"

"Arrgghh! begini nih kalo gak memperhatikan guru yang lagi ngejelasin dari tadi. Jadi gini Ichigo... Tugas akhir kita itu disuruh membuat _**'FILM'**_ berkelompok. Nah, kita semua ini satu kelompok. Temanya sih bebas... tapi durasinya gak boleh lebih dari 30 menit. Trus pemain-pemainnya terserah kita... begitu Ichigo." ujar Tatsuki mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hah? Film? Film apa?"

"Nah itu dia, kita masih bingung menentukan temanya... kau ada ide gak?" tanya Tatsuki .

"Aku? aku tidak punya ide..."

Mendadak Ichigo balik lagi ngelamun. Ditatapnya keluar kelas dengan pandangan yang lumayan miris. Melihat tingkah Ichigo, Tatsuki cuman bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berbalik berdiskusi dengan Orihime yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya. Chad cuman bisa diam seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo. Lain dengan Ishida, dia malah kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo yang mengabaikan mereka. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan sedikit sinis, lalu berkata;

"Ichigo, kau merindukan dia ya?"

Mata hazel itu terbelalak dan sadar begitu Ishida selesai berkata demikian. Kali ini dia menatap Ishida dengan heran dan bingung. Sedangkan Ishida sendiri yang ditatap hanya bisa membetulkan kacamatanya dan pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Ishida?"

"Hah? kau bicara padaku Kurosaki?" ujar Ishida datar.

"Ya, kau! emang sapa lagi?"

"Oh... mau bicara apa ya?"

"Kau ini! ahh sudahlah..."

"Hmmph... kau itu lucu sekali Kurosaki! Aku tau kau merindukannya kan?"

"Merindukan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki."

"!"

Mata hazel itu semakin tercengang mendengar nama yang disebutkan Ishida barusan. Dia begitu takjub, mengapa ishida bisa membaca pikirannya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya serapat mungkin hanya di kepalanya. walaupun sudah terbongkar, Ichigo masih berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan sifatnya yang kasar.

"Ishida, kau itu sok tau!"

"Aku rasa Ishida benar Ichigo... Kau merindukan diakan?" sekarang Chad jadi ikut buka mulut.

"Ah tidak!"

"Kurosaki-kun... kamu tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Sudah jelas dari matamu kalau kau begitu merindukannya." Tiba-tiba Orihime jadi ikut-ikutan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia gak pengen untuk ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Apa lagi ini menyangkut masalah orang yang dia puja dengan gadis lain.

"Oho.. Helo? kita ini lagi mau ngomongin tugas kan? kok jadi mojokin aku gini sih? Ayo ayo kita balik diskusi... Ayo Tatsuki." ujar Ichigo berusaha mengelak.

"Baik, balik kediskusi..." ujar Tatsuki. Mendengar perkataan Tatsuki yang sama sekali tidak ikut kerja sama dalam memojokan Ichigo, Ishida hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oke balik diskusi." ujar Ichigo ikut-ikutan. Dia betul-betul bersyukur, ternyata Tatsuki tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Karna kalian tidak punya ide untuk tema film kita, aku sudah membuatkan temanya..." ujar Tatsuki dengan senyum-senyum misterius.

"Apa temanya Tatsuki-chan?" ujar Orihime dengan semangat.

"Temanya dokumenter!" dengan semangat menggelora dia mengucapkan demikian.

"Dokumenter?" tanya Ishida bingung.

"Yup, Dokumenter mengenai Ichigo dengan si... siapa namanya... hmmm.. sebentar biar aku ingat-ingat... Oiya, Ru-ki-a... Rukia Kuchiki... ahahaha..."

"APAAAA?" pekik Ichigo

"Kenapa kau Ichigo? kau keberatan?" tanya Tatsuki dengan aura deathglarenya.

"Ya aku keberatan!" Ichigo juga gak mau kalah, dikeluarkan aura deathglarenya. Perang deathglare tiba-tiba terjadi. Ichigo tidak menyangka ternyata Tatsuki malah lebih parah menyudutkannya.

"Huh, ayo kita ambil suara... siapa yang setuju dengan ideku? angkat tangan!"

"Aku!" ujar ishida.

"Aku juga!" ujar Chad.

"Orihime kau bagaimana? setuju gak?" tanya Tatsuki pada Orihime yang sedang bingung memilih.

"I...Iya deh... aku setuju..." ujar Orihime sedikit ragu.

"Sudah jelaskan Ichigo? sekarang kau tidak bisa keberatan! ahhaah!"

"TATSUKI!" geram Ichigo

**.**

**WWWWW**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang sudah senja, waktunya pulang sekolah. Satu per satu teman-temannya meninggalkan Ichigo dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Kini dia sendirian dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Langit senja yang indah kini menjadi temannya selama perjalanan pulang. Ditatapnya lirih matahari yang sudah mulai menutupkan sinarnya. Cahayanya sungguh indah dan hangat, membuat sebuah pantulan hitam dirinya dijalan yang kosong. Bayangan hitam lebih tepatnya, bayangan hitam yang kesepian seperti pemiliknya. Sekilas dia teringat akan seorang gadis dimasa lalunya, yang tak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

_"Namaku bukan shinigami, namaku Rukia Kuchiki."_

_"ICHIGOO!"_

_"Jadi mohon bantuannya ya Ichigo!"_

_"Kenapa? kau penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadiku? hmmphh.."_

_"Saat waktunya sudah tepat, saat kamu berfikir semua sudah baik-baik saja untuk bercerita... ceritakanlah padaku. Akan kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba..."_

_"Kau pasti lelah dengan urusan shinigami dan sekolah, dalam kesempatan kali ini bersantailah..."_

_"Jangan pernah coba-coba beranjak dari tempat ini dan mencoba mengikutiku! Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"_

_"Ichigo, aku rasa aku akan tinggal disini... di soul society."_

_"Lama tak jumpa Ichigo!"_

_"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu!"_

_"Jika kamu merasa lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu, Jadilah lebih kuat lagi sampai kamu mampu melindungi teman-temanmu! kalau kamu merasa hollow ditubuhmu lebih kuat dari kamu, Jadilah lebih kuat lagi sampai kamu mampu menghancurkannya! Itulah seorang Ichigo yang aku kenal!"_

_"Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati ruang sempit ini!"_

_"Sudah duduk dengan tenang saja disana, biar aku yang mengurusnya."_

_"Ini adalah lukaku, kamu tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Yang patut kamu kawatirkan itu adalah lukamu sendiri."_

_"Maafkan aku Ichigo..."_

_"Ini adalah perpisahan Ichigo."_

_"Apa kau sedih? karna kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi? tenang aku masih bisa melihatmu kok...hehe..."_

_"Bye Ichigo."_

Semua kenangan akan Rukia terputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Digaruk-garuk rambut orangenya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Bimbang mengapa semua itu bisa terputar kembali disaat seperti ini. Apa dia akan bertemu kembali? apa hanya perasaan rindunya semata? entahlah. Dilanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumah tercinta. Rumah kediaman Kurosaki yang selalu ramai dengan tingkah ayahnya dan kedua adiknya. Dibuka perlahan pintu depan rumahnya itu.

"Aku pulang..."

Tidak ada sautan dari dalam rumahnya. Hanya kesunyian dan kekosongan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Lalu dimana sebuah tendangan yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang? Aneh.

"Ayah? Karin? Yuzu?"

Hanya hening mengisi tempat itu. Benar-benar aneh, tidak biasanya ayah dan adik-adiknya meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci pintu. Tanpa rasa curiga apapun, Ichigo melangkah menuju kamarnya dan segera pergi mandi. Seusai mandi dia baru mendapati ayah dan kedua adik-adiknya. Mereka baru pulang dari kepergian mereka yang entah kemana itu.

"Hoi, darimana saja kalian?"

"Ah Ichi-nii! aku abis belanja makan malam! hehe..." jawab adiknya yang memiliki rambut coklat muda, Yuzu.

"Aku... aku abis main dari rumah teman." jawab adik tomboynya, Karin.

"Kalo ayah..." baru saja Isshin ingin mengucapkan alasan kenapa dia tidak berada di rumah, Ichigo sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku gak tanya!"

"Jahat! masa kamu gak kawatir sama ayah?" ujar Isshin memasang wajah super melasnya.

"Gak sama sekali! Yuzu aku lapar... bisa kau lebih cepat masaknya?"

"Siap Ichi-nii!" jawab Yuzu seraya berlari menuju dapur.

"Ichi-nii ?" panggil Karin pelan.

"Ya Karin?"

Karin hanya memandang kakaknya sunyi. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir gadis itu, matanya kosong menatap wajah Ichigo. Lalu dia meraih sesuatu di tas kertas yang dia jinjing sendari tadi. mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Karin dari tas kertas itu. Sebuah boneka singa orange muda yang sudah kotor dan mulai rusak tak jelas bentuknya. Karin menaruh boneka itu di atas telapak tangan kakaknya.

"Ini, aku menemukannya di gudang."

"Kon?"

"Apa Ichi-nii?"

"Ah, maksudku Ko...kotor banget! hahaha.." jawab Ichigo mulai gugup. Dia lupa, yang mengetahui soal Kon di rumahnya hanya Rukia. Ya, Rukia Seorang.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo teringat akan Rukia. Rasanya gadis itu sudah menjadi ratu dipikiran dan otak Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? setiap saat dia selalu saja mendapati gadis itu terlintas di pikirannya. Melihat kakaknya melamun di hadapannya membuat Karin bingung dan penasaran.

"Hey, Ichi-nii baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja... well, Karin?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh boneka ini kusimpan?"

"Memang ingin kuberikan padamu Ichi-nii. Aku rasa boneka ini telah menyimpan banyak sejarah padamu, jadi aku pungut kembali dari gudang." ujar Karin seraya berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Sejarah? Ya, sejarah... hehe."

Di masukan kembali boneka itu pada tas kertas yang ada di hadapannya, lalu pergi ke meja makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah disiapkan Yuzu. Sedangkan Isshin, dia hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa telah membuatnya menjadi terdiam seperti itu. Ya, dia barusan memandang Ichigo sedang menatap boneka singa kotor itu dengan pandangan sendu dan rindu. Setelah ia sadar bahwa dia sudah lama terdiam akhirnya dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan bergabung dengan ketiga anaknya.

.

WWWWW

.

_**Pip pip pip pip!**_

Ponsel Ichigo terus berdering tanpa disaut oleh sang pemilik yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ponsel itu terus berdering dan berdering. Sampai akhirnya ponsel itu dengan sendirinya menyerah untuk berdering. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu kembali berdering, tanda pesan masuk. Satu pesan masuk dari Chad. Tanpa di sadari Ichigo, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan hitam masuk kekamarnya dan membuka pesan masuk dari Chad itu. Begini isi dari pesannya;

_**Ichigo, kau sudah tidur ya? Aku hanya ingin memberi taumu kalau mulai besok kita sudah harus memulai menggarap film kelompok kita. Kata Arisawa, kau harus berusaha mengingat kenangan-kenanganmu bersama Kuchiki. Bisakan Ichigo? Kami semua mengandalkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo, apa benar kamu merindukannya? maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, jelas sekali terpapar dari matamu, kalau kamu sangat merindukannya.**_

_**Chad**_

Sebuah senyuman terlintas diwajah bayangan itu. Lalu dia melangkah pergi dari kamar itu dengan sang pemiliknya yang masih asik mendengkur. Siapa dia?

**.**

**WWWWW**

**.**

3 bulan berlalu...

Bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran di areal gedung sekolah membuat bau yang khas dan keindahan yang menawan. Keindahan sakura benar-benar cocok untuk mengiringi hari ini, Hari dimana para murid kelas 3 sedang mengadakan upacara kelulusan. Para murid-murid kelas 3 nampak gugup dengan upacara kelulusan ini. Ya, inilah saat-saat terakhir berada digedung sekolah ini. Kapan lagi mereka akan menikmati gedung sekolah ini dengan baju seragam sehari-hari? Semua murid Karakura High School berfikiran demikian. Upacarapun dimulai dengan tenang di aula gedung sekolah. Mereka benar-benar menikmati upacara ini, tak terkecuali Ichigo. Dia menatap para guru dengan tenang. Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti upacara dengan tenang tiba-tiba Misato Ochi mulai berbicara di depan microphone. Sang sensei yang sudah lama mengajar mereka dan memberikan mereka tugas akhir.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid."

"Pagi." jawab semua murid pelan.

"Gak sangka kita sudah 3 tahun bersama. Sudah banyak yang terjadi, dari tindakan kriminal sampai yang tidak jelas. Sebagai sosok seorang guru, saya sih malah senang dengan tingkah kalian yang aneh-aneh. Dan karna itu juga saya pasti akan merindukan kalian semua murid-murid!"

Mendadak Misato Ochi jadi meneteskan air mata haru.

"Aduh saya jadi terharu...hahaha... maaf maaf... sebentar lagi saya akan menampilkan film terbaik hasil tugas akhir yang dibuat oleh kalian. Film yang kalian sangat bagus-bagus dan kreatif, terutama film komedi dari kelompok Asano dan kawan-kawan. Tapi diantara semua film itu ada satu film sederhana yang mempunyai makna dalam. Film dokumenter dari kelompok Arisawa dan kawan-kawan."

Semua murid sekarang menatap Tatsuki, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad dan Ishida. Sedangkan Ichigo malah datar-datar saja ditatap teman-temannya. Dia malah menaikan satu alisnya dan masih menatap tak percaya kearah Misato Ochi. Film dokumenter yang sederhana, yang hanya menceritakan kisah pribadinya dengan Rukia dibilang mempunyai makna dalam.

"Yang benar saja?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Baik, tanpa ditunggu-tunggu lagi... mari kita saksikan film hasil karya Arisawa dan kawan-kawan. Dengan judul _**Pelangi is MeJiKuHiBiNiU**_. Mari silahkan..."

Sebuah layar besar tiba-tiba muncul dari atas atap aula itu. Dan Misato Ochi menekan tombol play pada remoute yang dia pegang;

3...

2...

1...

Film dimulai...

**.**

**WWWWW**

**.**

_**-Film's POV-**_

_**"Hallo, teman-teman... Sebelum kalian menikmati film ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah ikut berpartisipasi pada pembuatan film ini.. hehehe.. ups, Oke film ini kelompok kami persembahkan untuk sekolah, teman-teman sekalian dan juga spesial untuk teman kami di masa lalu yang sudah pernah hadir di antara kami... Rukia Kuchiki." Film itu dibuka dengan kata-kata pengantar dari Tatsuki sang ketua kelompok sekaligus sutradara film itu.**_

_***Merah***_

_**Apa sih yang kamu tau tentang warna merah? berani? semangat? tapi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang nakal, cuek dan selalu kena tegur dari guru-guru di Karakura High School ini punya pendapat lain tentang warna merah. **_

_**Waktu itu kira-kira hari pertama saat Ichigo mulai bersekolah di Karakura High School, dia pulang terlambat dan seperti biasanya. Ayahnya yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki ini selalu saja menyambut Ichigo dengan sebuah tendangan. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasan dari sifat nakalnya dan berandalnya. Juga mungkin itu adalah asal usul dari sifat cueknya selama ini. Yaah... tapi hal itu hanya Ichigo sendiri yang tau.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Heh, Tatsuki! kok narasinya ngeselin gini?" geram Ichigo ditengah-tengah putaran film.

"SSssttt! dah nonton aja lagi!" jawab Tatsuki.

_**-Film continous-**_

_**Hari itu tanpa di duga keluarga Kurosaki, Mereka sedang diterjang oleh seorang berandal, kuat, menyeramkan bernama hollow. Satu persatu anggota keluarga Kurosaki di siksa dan dipukuli. Bahkan sang ayah sendiri tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Ichigo yang selama ini kita kenal berandal dan jago berkelahipun juga tidak sanggup menghadapinya.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Ide Tatsuki merombak sedikit cerita bagus juga..." ujar Ishida

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu Ishida." jawab Ichigo pelan

_**-Film continous-**_

_**Darah bercucuran memenuhi keluarga Kurosaki. Tak terkecuali Ichigo. Dia juga mendapat luka-luka akibat mencoba bertempur melawan hollow. Sampai akhirnya dia kalah dan ingin dibantai oleh hollow itu. Saat itu Ichigo yang hanya bisa pasrah ditolong oleh gadis pemberani yang rela mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindungi seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal. **_

_**"Ah kau kan dari geng shinigami itu?"**_

_**"Diam bodoh! Sudah jelas padahal kamu bukan tandingannya tapi tetap aja maksa!" ujar gadis itu malah memaki Ichigo.**_

_**"Kenapa kamu melindungiku?"**_

_**Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam ditempat dengan luka-luka ditubuh yang cukup parah. Melihat gadis itu terluka, membuat Ichigo semakin kesal dan marah. Akhirnya dia sanggup mengalahkan si hollow dangan kedua tangannya sendiri (?). Lalu mereka pun berkenalan, perkenalan yang singkat namun membawa mereka berdua dalam takdir.**_

_**"Namaku bukan shinigami! aku Rukia Kuchiki"**_

_**"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, berdoalah semoga ini bukan perkenalan kita yang terakhir."**_

_**Akhirnya mereka berdua pingsan dan ditolong oleh orang-orang yang lewat disekitar itu. Darah banyak memenuhi ruang dan jalanan depan rumahnya. Darah segar yang berwarna MERAH, terus selalu membuatnya teringat akan hari itu.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Alurnya sih bener. Tapi, ini mah beda banget ama aslinya!" ujar Ichigo kecewa.

"SSSSSssssstttt!" gumam Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad dan Ishida serempak.

"Ups, maaf..."

_**-Film continous-**_

_***Jingga dan Kuning***_

_**Jingga pasti identik dengan buah jeruk, bunga dandelion, bunga matahari, wortel... apa lagi? Oh iya, satu hal yang tertinggal. Rambut mencolok dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagi kalian yang mengenal sosok Ichigo secara sekilas, pasti akan mengira bahwa pria yang satu ini sangat pembangkang dan nakal karna rambutnya yang di cat mencolok. Semua dugaan kalian salah. Itu sebenarnya adalah warna asli dari rambutnya. **_

_**Banyak gadis yang menarik diri dari sosok Ichigo Kurosaki karna penampilan rambutnya yang mencolok. Mungkin karna takut Ichigo juga dikenal sebagai pria yang nakal. Well, entah lah... Tapi bagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki, itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan Rukia jauh lebih galak dari seorang Ichigo. Soal hubungan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang tau. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau. **_

_**"ICHIGO!"**_

_**"Ya Rukia? Apa ada Hollow?"**_

_**"Ah... umm... tidak..."**_

_**"Well, kau tau Rukia... tingkahmu hari ini sangat aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"**_

_**"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa."**_

_**"Kamu yakin?"**_

_**"Ya."**_

_**Setiap saat mereka selalu pulang bersama. Langit senja yang berwarna Jingga kekuning-kuningan selalu menjadi saksi dan latar mereka ketika pulang. Mungkin bagi sepasang kekasih ini adalah situasi yang romantis, tapi bagi mereka biasa saja. Ichigo benar-benar bukan pria yang romantis!**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Tatsuki! aku gak tau kalo narasinya ada yang kayak gini!" jerit Ichigo dengan wajah yang setengah memerah.

"Bodo! Weeekk!" dengan wajah yang menyebalkan Tatsuki membalas perkataan Ichigo.

_**-Film continous-**_

_**"Hey Rukia, kenapa kau bengong saja?"**_

_**"Hah? ah gak apa-apa... hehe.."**_

_**"Dasar! kalo jalan liat depan bukan merunduk dan bengong seperti itu pendek!"**_

_**"Huh! Iya Dandelion!"**_

(Adegannya aku ambil dari ending bleach yang ke 26)

_**Yah, mereka selalu tampak akrab walaupun terkadang bertengkar. Mungkin bagi kalian, hal sepele seperti ini pasti kalian abaikan dalam ingatan kalian. Tapi, bagi Ichigo... ini adalah suatu yang indah dan sangat ia rindukan. Langit senja yang selama ini dia lewati berdua dengan sosok Rukia Kuchiki, sekarang dia lewati seorang diri. JINGGA dan KUNING, benar-benar warna hangat yang selalu membuat rasa rindu di hatinya.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Dokumenter apanya? ceritanya di ubah semua gini!" jerit Ichigo cukup keras

"SSSSSssststt!" ujar semua murid

"Ehehe.. Maaf." jawab Ichigo sweatdrop.

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Oke kelar juga nih fic untuk memperingati Ichiruki days. Haha.. aku sebenarnya masih ragu buat publishinnya... tapi... ahh udah lanjut aja... hehehe... trus alasan kenapa aku bikin judul _**Pelangi is MeJiKuHiBiNiU **_itu karna aku terinspirasi dari warna-warna yang selalu ada di sekitar Ichiruki *halah lebay deh. Sebenarnya lebih keren kalo judulnya _**30 menit tentang dia **_tapi... yasudahlah.. :)

Kalo ceritanya, ya seperti yang kalian lihat... GeJe gitu... tapi, semoga kalian suka yah yah yah yah yah... *ngarep full. Trus kalo kalian inget moment-moment ichiruki yang berhubungan dengan warna hijau, biru, nila ama ungu, tolong beritau. ;)

Oke jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itulah... di PO BOX REVIEW... oke oke oke? Saiya slalu menunggu kalian.. cup cup.. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, Ngaco, Ngawur dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk :**Yahuu... Selamat datang kembali pembaca! Masih dengan Golden disini.. :)

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Golden pergi semedi ke Ki Joko stupid *Ngacoo* buat nyari referensi fic ini. Aku udah nemuin beberapa moment-moment Ichiruki yang berhubungan dengan warna yang tersisa. Sedangkan 'Ungu', udah pasti dong itu jatuh pada warna mata Rukia. Hmm... Aku jadi gak sabar buat mulai. Oya satu lagi, mungkin kalian juga pada bingung pada saat Film POVnya ya? Hmmm... itu mereka menggunakan pemeran pengganti buat ganti Rukia. Maaf ya klo jadi banyak yang bingung. ;)

Lanjutt... Special Thank's kupersembahkan untuk;

***vvvv**

***Yamakaze Shizuka **

***kokota**

***mautauaja **

***ojou-chan **

***Silent Reader**

***ryuizaki shirosaki nisa**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian... Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya yang merupakan akhir dari fic ini.. yukk mari... XDD

PS : Jangan lupa buat komentarnya ke PO BOX REVIEW... :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ya, itu sudah sering terjadi seperti hukum alam dikehidupan ini. Dan aku juga selalu meyakini itu. Tapi, sekarang bolehkah aku berharap kalau setiap ada perpisahan pasti ada pertemuan kembali ? Karna bagiku tidak ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian.**

**.**

**.**

**Pelangi is MeJiKuHiBiNiU**

**By : Mrs Goldenweek**

**.**

**.**

_**-Film's POV-**_

_***Hijau***_

_**Ingin 'santai'. Bukankah itu merupakan keinginan setiap orang? Santai itu bisa saja kita lakukan dengan cara tidur, menonton tv, sekedar berjalan-jalan dan bisa juga dengan membaca beberapa buku. Tapi bagi beberapa orang santai itu sama saja dengan pergi dari rutinitas sehari-hari dan menikmati alam. Seperti pergi berpiknik, pergi berjemur di pantai, atau sekedar berkemah di hutan. **_

_**Sedangkan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki ini berbeda. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ber'santai'. Kenapa? Itu karna dia sibuk mengurus dan bertarung dengan 'hollow'. Setelah selesai bertarung dia kembali disibukan dengan urusan sekolah. Kapan santainya? Ya, itu selalu muncul dan terlintas di kepala orange. Namun, suatu hari keluarga Ichigo berkesempatan untuk menonton acara televisi secara live. Acara miteri yang sedang naik daun, 'Burarei'. Karna keluarganya yang sangat menyukai acara tersebut, akhirnya Ichigo juga terpaksa ikut ke acara tersebut.**_

_**"Ada apa? kau suram sekali Ichigo! Bwahahahaah..."**_

_**Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan baju terusan berwarna hijau limun datang dengan memperagakan gaya khas dari pembawa acara 'Burarei' tersebut. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan sweatdrop.**_

_**"Ayo... Apa-apaan wajah cemberutmu itu?"**_

_**"Berisik! Biasanya juga begini kan?"**_

_**"Kau pasti lelah karna telah mengurus masalah sekolah dan hollow. Dalam kesempatan ini, bersantailah..."**_

_**Mungkin bagi orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Rukia, pasti itu hanya sekedar pembicaraan biasa. Tapi bagi Ichigo, ucapan Rukia tersebut mampu membuat Ichigo berfikir bahwa Rukia menghawatirkan keadaannya. Membuat segenap perasaan dari hati dan pikirannya menjadi sejuk dan santai. Setiap melihat warna HIJAU, Ichigo selalu teringat akan warna baju terusan Rukia yang dipakai saat acara 'Burarei' itu.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Hmmpp..." Sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Ichigo. Dia benar-benar sudah hanyut dalam kenangan masa itu. Tatsuki, Ishida dan Chad hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa begitu melihat Ichigo yang sudah mulai menikmati film itu. Sedangkan Orihime, dia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan sendu. Mata kelabunya mulai berkaca-kaca dan meredupkan sinarnya. Dia cemburu.

_**-Film Continous-**_

_***Biru dan Nila***_

_**Pernahkah kalian merasakan ketenangan yang mendalam dari sebuah lautan yang membentang ? Atau mungkin sebuah kebebasan yang luas di cakrawala ? Atau kedua-duanya ? Sungguh pasti indah dan damai keelokan itu. Keelokan alam yang benar-benar tak bisa terlukis dengan kata-kata. Membawa mimpi dan kenangan manis disebuah musim panas.**_

_**Musim panas dua tahun yang lalu merupakan liburan yang menabjukan dan penuh arti. Deburan ombak menyisiri seluruh permukaan pasir putih yang halus, membuat sebuah melodi khas. Aroma sunblock yang menyengat dan buah semangka yang segar, memberikan selingan kesegaran dari pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat. Ditengah eloknya alam itu, sebuah pesawat origami melintas dan menabrak kepala seorang gadis mungil dengan topi jeraminya.**_

_**"Ichigo!"**_

_**"Hehehe... Maaf Rukia! Habis kamu gak kelihatan. hahah..."**_

_**"Ugghh! Ichigo!"**_

(Adegannya aku ambil dari opening bleach 8 dengan sedikit di ubah XD)

_**Liburan yang menyenangkan dengan teman-teman yang menyenangkan pasti akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Berlari di atas pasir putih dan deburan ombak , meraih satu sama lain. Apa lagi yang kurang dari liburan itu ? Jawabannya pasti tidak ada. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan liburan musim panas awal semester di Karakura High School ? Liburan yang hanya diisi dengan pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Seperti seorang putri dan seorang kesatria yang akan menolongnya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Rukia waktu itu ketika bertemu Ichigo pertama kali di Soul Society ?**_

_**"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi mengejarku! Tapi kamu malah tetap mengejarku. Ditambah lagi, kau juga membawa yang lainnya! Ugh!"**_

_**"Kamu boleh memarahiku atau mengomentariku karna kedatanganku kemari, tapi setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya!"**_

_**"Ichigo?"**_

_**"Oiya, mulai sekarang jangan mengomentariku ataupun mendikteku! Kamu mengerti? Kau harus ikut denganku, suka atau tidak suka! Jadi kau diam saja sial!"**_

_**"A-APA? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa? Lagi pula, jadi ini cara memperlakukan seseorang sandera?"**_

_**"Oh yeah? Lagi pula kau seharusnya berteriak-teriak 'Tolong aku! Tolong aku!' seperti seorang sandera kebanyakan tau!"**_

_**"Ugghh! Aku gak ingin diselamatkan tau!"**_

_**"Weeekk..."**_

_**"Ck... Kau memang tak pernah berubah Ichigo."**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Hhaha..." Sebuah tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir Ichigo. Dia benar-benar sedang terhanyut. Tatsuki semakin geli melihat tingkah sohibnya itu. Dia menyengol pelan lengan Ichigo dan menatap cowok itu dengan pandangan mengejek. Melihat tingkah temannya itu, Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Cih... Film apa ini?" ucap Ichigo berbohong.

"Dasar Munafik. Hahaha." Balas Tatsuki lagi.

_**-Film continous-**_

_**Sebuah kenangan hebat di bawah naungan cakrawala luas nan BIRU dan luas. Petualan hebat dan rahasia di sebuah musim panas.**_

_***Ungu***_

_**Merah, Jingga, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Nila... pelangi benar-benar mempunyai warna-warna yang indah. Tapi masih ada satu warna yang tertinggal, Ungu. Warna tergelap dan terakhir dari pelangi. Kata orang, warna ungu itu melambangkan hasrat, gairah, duka, janda juga bisa. Lalu, bagi Ichigo Kurosaki sendiri apa?**_

_**Berbagi kebahagiaan bersama seseorang sungguh menyenangkan. Banyak hal menyenangkan akan terasa menyenangkan bila dilakukan berdua ketimbang sendiri. Memang sih, tidak semuanya baik dilakukan berdua. Ada kalanya kebahagiaan itu lebih menyenangkan jika dinikmati seorang diri. Tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri kebahagiaan bersama seseorang itu merupakan kenyataan yang sulit diubah. Setindaknya begitu yang dipikirkan cowok berambut orange ini. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya dia bersekolah di Karakura High School ini. Sudah banyak kebahagiaan yang dia dapat. Lalu, apa ada kebahagiaan yang sampai sekarang masih dia rindukan? Atau seseorang mungkin?**_

_**"Aku ingin tau, apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia sekarang..." **_

_**Mendengar perkataan temannya, Ichigo menjadi menyeburkan lagi jus jeruk yang sendari tadi dia teguk. Dia menatap sohibnya heran.**_

_**"Kenapa sekarang kamu jadi bawa-bawa dia?"**_

_**"Hehe.. Maksudku kau kan tau... semenjak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi. Apa itu tidak terlalu dingin?" **_

_**"Aku rasa itu tidak dingin. Rukia tidak pernah mendapat tugas di Karakura lagi, jadi aku rasa tidak alasan dia untuk kembali kesini." **_

_**"Apa kamu tidak merindukannya?"**_

_**Mendengar perkataan Keigo, sekejap Ichigo menjadi terdiam. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang diam mebuat Keigo semakin ingin menggodanya.**_

_**"Bagaimana? hmm? Kamu rindu tidak?"**_

_**"Tidak sama sekali."**_

_**Sungguh ironis. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki bukan seorang pria yang terbuka mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Di luar berkata tidak tapi di dalam berkata iya. Benar-benar manis.**_

_**-Break film-**_

"Tatsuki ini namanya pencemaran nama baik!" Seburat rona pink bertebaran di kedua pipi Ichigo. Dia benar-benar malu.

"Udah munafik, berisik lagi." balas Tatsuki jahil.

"Aku tidak mun-..." Belum selesai Ichigo mengucapkan perkataannya, semua penonton sudah menatapnya sinis.

"SSSSssttt!" Sentak semua penonton.

_**-Film Continous-**_

_**Ternyata kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia rasakan, seperti pupus seketika. Mengingat seseorang yang selama ini bersamanya bahkan bisa di bilang 'partner' itu pergi meninggalkannya, Ichigo di tinggalkan olehnya sang warna terakhir. Siapa itu? Dia tak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering melintas di kepalanya. Warna ungu violet indah, terpasang dengan cantik di kedua mata gadis itu. Jadi tidak heran jika warna ungu itu mampu mengingatkan Ichigo akan gadis itu.**_

_**"Sudah waktunya Ichigo..."**_

_**"Yeah, sepertinya begitu."**_

_**"Apa kau sedih? karna kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi? tenang aku masih bisa melihatmu kok...hehe..."**_

_**"Bukan begitu bodoh!"**_

_**Sebuah keheningan melintas di antara mereka berdua. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, pandangan sendu memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Ini adalah sebuah perpisahan.**_

_**"Aku titip salam untuk yang lain."**_

_**"Oke."**_

_**"Bye Rukia..."**_

_**"Bye Ichigo."**_

_**Mata ungu violet itu sungguh mampu membius Ichigo. Membius seperti 'drugs'. Menunggu kehadiran gadis itu kembali dengan pasrah, benar-benar tingkahh seseorang yang 'haus'. Haus akan pertemuan kembali. Seorang haus akan pertemuan kembali merupakan salah satu bentuk dari ungkapan perasaan saat kita menyukai seseorang. Kalau kita suka pada seseorang, rasa ingin bertemu itu wajar. Jadi kalau disangkut pautkan dengan Ichigo saat ini, apa benar seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menyukai Rukia Kuchiki?**_

_**-Break film-**_

"..."

"kenapa? Kagum ya?" Bisik Tatsuki geli.

"No Comment deh." Balas Ichigo lagi.

_**-Film Continous-**_

_**Hujan Terus membasahi hati dan pikiran ichigo. Melihat wajahnya yang terus termenung, membuktikan bahwa di hati dan pikirannya sedang mengalami hujan. Hujan kerinduan, semoga saja hujan itu cepat berhenti. Dan berharap nanti sang pelangi yang indah dapat menggantikannya.**_

_**Even though I am powerless...**_

_**Even if my voice withers...**_

_**Even if it will not reach you...**_

_**I will make the flowers bloom again.**_

_**I Miss You**_

_**BY : Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Sebuah pesan-pesan dari teman-temanmu ;**_

_**-Tatsuki Arisawa-**_

_**"Oi Ichigo! jangan suka bengong lagi ya Jagoan! kalau emang kangen, temui aja. Mungkin memang presentasenya kecil... tapi berusahalah! Gak baik lho, kalau kamu simpan terus..."**_

_**-Sado Yasutora-**_

_**"Temui dia!"**_

_**-Orihime Inoue-**_

_**"Kalau aku... aku... itu terserah pada Kurosaki-kun saja! Tetap semangat yang Kurosaki-kun!"**_

_**-Ishida Uryuu-**_

_**Kurosaki, sudah kuduga kau merindukannya. Temuilah dia! Well, kalau kau mau bantuanku... Aku siap kok."**_

_**-Keigo Asano-**_

_**"Ichigo! Aku sudah tau kalau kau merindukan Kuchiki! Temuilah dia Brother! Aku, Keigo Asano selalu mendukungmu!"**_

_**-Mizuiro Kojima-**_

_**"Dua kata untukmu Ichigo... Temui Dia."**_

_**^^THE END^^**_

_**-End Film's POV-**_

_**.**_

_**WWWW**_

_**.**_

"Kurosaki! kamu beneran menyukai gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu?"

"Eh, Dandelion! Ternyata kamu bisa merasa kangen juga ya..."

"Gak mungkin seorang Ichigo Kurosaki bisa menyukai seorang gadis!"

"Siapa gadis itu? Aku jadi penasaran..."

"Benar-benar drama remaja, kisah yang mengharu biru."

"Kurosaki! Temui gadis itu!"

Ya, begitulah suara sorakan dari teman-teman Ichigo satu angkatan. Begitu upacara kelulusan berakhir, mereka sibuk menghampiri Ichigo. Ada yang menggoda, ada yang memberi semangat, ada juga yang sekedar mencibir. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri hanya bisa membalas perkataan mereka dengan kerutan di keningnya seperti biasa. Dasi sekolahnya juga sudah terlepas dari kerah kemejanya.

"Ichigo! Selamat ya!"

"Tatsuki? Kenapa? Kau puaskan sudah membuatku malu di satu sekolahan?" Ucap ichigo sinis. Tatsuki hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak cowok itu.

"Hahaha... puas sekali Ichigo!" balas Tatsuki seraya tertawa.

"Sial kau Tatsuki!" Geram Ichigo

"Jangan marah-marah lah Ichigo! Nanti cepat tua lho..."

"Dasar sial!" Umpat Ichigo pelan

Sedang asik mengobrol dengan Tatsuki tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut orange tua menghampiri mereka. Dia menatap Ichigo dan Tatsuki ramah. Mata kelabunya sedikit sayu tapi berusaha tegar. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Orihime Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun... bisa... Well, bisa bicara sebentar disana ?" Ucap Orihime.

"Inoue? Hmm.. Oke." Jawab Ichigo cepat.

Lalu mereka meninggalkan Tatsuki yang masih berdiri disitu. Mata Tatsuki menegang begitu melihat Orihime tersenyum lemah ketika meninggalkannya. Orihime menarik Ichigo menuju sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Tatsuki dan Ichigo mengobrol tadi. Kali ini Tatsuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi, dia tak sanggup melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Orihime.

"Jangan sampai menangis Hime." Ucap Tatsuki lemah dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Di bawah pohon sakura, Ichigo dan Orihime saling bertatapan. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu Orihime memulai perkataannya, setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil Orihime pelan.

"Ya Inoue? ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku sejak dulu..."

"Ya kenapa kamu Inoue?" Ucap Ichigo tak mengerti.

Detak jantung Orihime berpacu cepat, keringat juga ikut bermunculan di keningnya, digigit bibirnya pelan karna rasa malu begitu hebat. Lalu setelah dia mengatur nafasnya, Orihime kembali meneruskan perkataannya "Aku sejak dulu menyukai Kurosaki-kun! Jadilah kekasihku Kurosaki-kun!"

Mata hazel milik Ichigo menegang, dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Seorang gadis yang selama ini dia anggap seperti sahabatnya, mengutarakan perasaannya. Dengan perlahan Ichigo menggaruk lehernya dan bingung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Orihime hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu itu. Tapi aku..."

"Oh, aku mengerti! Kurosaki-kun pasti menyukai Kuchiki-san kan? Well, kalau begitu kejar dia Kurosaki-kun! Tee-hee.. aku cuman ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja kok. Bye!" Dengan cepat Orihime pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Selama berlari, bulir-bulir air mata menggenang dan menetes di mata dan di pipinya. Dia benar-benar patah hati, tapi dia menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku Inoue." Ucap Ichigo lemah.

Pernyataan cinta Orihime ternyata tidak hanya Ichigo saja yang mendengar. Ada seseorang lain juga yang mendengarkan mereka. Seseorang dengan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo mencolok juga ikut mendengarkan pernyataan dari Orihime. Seburat kerutan bermunculan di keningnya begitu melihat Orihime berlalu dengan beberapa tetesan air mata. Lalu dengan cepat dia menemui Ichigo. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata itu, terlihat emosi dan murka.

"Kurosaki! Kenapa kamu menolak Inoue-san?" Bentak cowok itu.

"I-Ishida? Aku..."

Ternyata cowok indigo itu adalah Ishida, Ishida Uryuu. Namun entah mengapa dia masih saja berwajah murka dan muram sekarang "Kenapa Kurosaki?" Bentaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau Ishida. Lagi pula Inoue adalah temanku."

"Cih! Lalu, kau menyukai Kuchiki-san?"

"Soal itu aku juga tidak tau Ishida! Sudah jangan pojokan aku seperti ini!"

"Perasaanmu benar-benar tumpul ya, Kurosaki! Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, siapa yang lebih sering muncul di pikiranmu begitu kamu termenung? Orihime-san atau Kuchiki-san?"

"I-Itu..." belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya Ishida sudah terlanjur memutuskan pembicaraannya.

"Sudah simpan saja jawaban itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku harap kamu bisa dewasa dan mengerti Kurosaki."

"Ishida."

Sebelum Ishida pergi beranjak dari tempat itu dia kembali berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan muram "Oh satu lagi, asal kamu tau... Aku menyukai Inoue-san. Jangan pernah buat dia menangis lagi. Atau kau berurusan denganku!"

_**.**_

_**WWWW**_

_**.**_

Pernyataan cinta Orihime dan perkataan Ishida tadi pagi, terulang di kepala Ichigo begitu sampai di rumah. Jujur gadis secantik dan sebaik Orihime, cowok mana yang akan menolak ? Misalnya seperti ishida, sahabat maupun rivalnya itu. Lalu kenapa Ichigo menolak ? Itulah yang sedang ada di kepala Ichigo. Dia termenung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sudah usia 17 tahun, tapi dia sama sekali belum menemukan gadis yang cocok dengannya. Ketimbang harus menemukan gadis yang cocok, lebih pantas dibilang belum berminat menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tapi kalau memang dia belum tertarik menjalin sebuah hubungan, kenapa isi kepalanya itu terus diisi oleh gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki ? Ditatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan lemah. Perasaan rindu itu kembali mencapakannya, rasanya aneh dan membingungkan di kepala Ichigo.

"AAhhh seseorang tolong aku!" Pekik Ichigo seraya menjambak rambutnya pelan.

Dilirik jendela kamarnya dan melihat tetesan air hujan membasahi daun jendelanya. Ditatap dan disentuh kaca jendela itu dengan seksama. Lalu dia teringat akan ucapan Orihime dan Ishida tadi pagi.

_"Oh, aku mengerti! Kurosaki-kun pasti menyukai Kuchiki-san kan? Well, kalau begitu kejar dia Kurosaki-kun! Tee-hee.. aku cuman ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja kok. Bye!" _

_"Cih! Lalu, kau menyukai Kuchiki-san?"_

"Rukia? Apa aku terlihat menyukai Rukia?" Ucap Ichigo lemah.

Sejenak Ichigo termenung dan terus menatap tetesan hujan yang membasahi kaca jendelanya. Termenung memikirkan apa Ichigo benar menyukai Rukia ? Selama ini yang ada di otaknya hanya belajar dan menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan bahagia. Jika dia harus memikirkan seorang perempuan itu pasti adalah Ibunya tercinta. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia memikirkan seorang perempuan lain, seorang gadis lebih tepatnya.

"Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan?" Ucap Ichigo lagi.

Ditengah kegundahannya itu tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Mata hazel Ichigo mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri dan menatapnya geli. Dia seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Ayahnya pelan

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, sejak kapan kamu ada di sana Jenggot?"

"Sejak '_Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukainya_'." Ucap ayahnya dengan senyuman polos dan jahil andalannya.

"Dasar tukang nguping!" Pekik Ichigo kesal.

"Haha... Maaf. Aku rasa yang kamu butuhkan sekarang adalah sebuah bukti Ichigo."

"Sudah gak perlu mengomentari perasaanku jenggot!" Balas Ichigo kesal.

Kali ini ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki hanya bisa terdiam dan sebuah senyuman kecil terlintas di wajahnya. Ichigo memang anak yang keras kepala, maka dari itu dia sudah maklum melihat tingkah Ichigo sekarang. Tingkah anak remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Dengan cepat Isshin mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku bajunya. Lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Kalian dimana? Apa? Kalian terjebak hujan di taman Karakura? Iya... nanti Ichigo akan menjemput kalian!" Setelah menutup ponselnya, Isshin langsung menepuk pundak Ichigo dan berkata ;

"Ichigo sudah jangan kebanyakan mikirin, sekarang tolong jemput adik-adikmu di taman Karakura! Mereka terjebak hujan!"

"Oke aku pergi dulu!"

Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru Ichigo bergegas menuju taman Karakura. Hujan deras terus membasahinya di bawah naungan payung vinil. langkahnya semakin cepat begitu melihat hujan semakin membasahi seluruh kota. Berharap kedua adiknya baik-baik saja di taman itu. Tak beberapa lama, ichigo tiba di taman Karakura. Dia mendapati taman itu kosong tanpa satu orang pun. Di panggil nama adik-adiknya itu satu-persatu.

"Karin! Yuzu!"

Suara Ichigo justru menggema dan mengisi taman kosong itu. Tak ada sautan sedikitpun.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi berteduh di tempat lain ya?"

Kali ini Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebuah pohon besar dan berlindung di bawahnya. Di raihnya ponsel yang ada pada saku jaket coklatnya itu. Setelah menekan beberapa angka, dia meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Ayah! Karin dan Yuzu tidak ada di taman!"

"Mereka sudah pulang! Aahhaha!" Jawab ayahnya di telpon itu.

"Apa? Jadi ayah menjebakku? Sudah aku pulang sekarang!"

Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya sambungan telpon itu, hujan mulai reda. Ditutupnya payung vinil yang sedari tadi Ichigo genggam untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Mata hazelnya menatap langit yang perlahan kunjung menjadi cerah. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya begitu melihat sebuah warna-warna membentang menghiasi cakrawala. Warna-warna itu tak lain adalah pelangi.

"Pelangi is Mejikuhibiniu ya?"

_**DEGHH!**_

Sebuah debaran jantung menggema di dalam diri Ichigo bersamaan dengan suara familiar yang menyebutkan 'Pelangi is Mejikuhiniu' tadi. Suara familiar yang selama ini hanya bisa Ia jumpai di dalam mimpi dan kenangannya, kini berada di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh sedikitpun, Ichigo dapat menebak suara siapa itu.

"Kenapa diam? Bukannya kamu kangen sama aku Ichigo?" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, membuat debaran jantung Ichigo semakin tak karuan.

"Rukia? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Ichigo ragu

"Apa suaraku sedikit berubah Ichigo? Hahaha..."

"Tidak Rukia, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kembali saja." Jawab Ichigo.

Sekejab Ichigo terdiam dan menunduk. Diremasnya payung vinil yang ada di genggaman tangannya saat ini. Sendari tadi, Ichigo masih belum menatap gadis itu. Entah mengapa ada sedikit ketakutan di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya semenjak dia kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai shinigami.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Panggil Rukia pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Kalau emang gak ada apa-apa, kenapa kamu tak mau menatapku?"

Setelah beberapa saat termenung, akhirnya dia mau mulai mengatakan alasannya "Itu karna aku tau, aku pasti tetap tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Hahaha..." Tawa Rukia meledak begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo akan ketakutannya untuk menatap Rukia.

"Apa yang lucu Rukia?"

"Kamulah! Kamu itu lucu sekali Dandelion! Hahaha..." Jawab Rukia masih dengan tawanya.

"Sialan kau pen-"

Seburat mata hazel menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sesosok gadis mungil dengan mata ungu violet, menatapnya ramah. Dia mengenakan baju terusan putih bersih dan menggenggam payung dengan warna senada. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah putih mulusnya. Rambut hitamnya sudah jauh lebih panjang ketimbang terakhir yang dilihat cowok bermata hazel ini.

"Rukia?"

"Ya?" Jawab gadis itu ramah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia mendadak bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Giggai." Jawab Rukia singkat, namun senyuman masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Giggai? Pantas saja..."

Wajah Ichigo kembali termenung dan menunduk. Wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan akan sesuatu. Mata ungu violet Rukia menatap kesal kearah Ichigo. Gadis ini teringat akan wajah Ichigo ketika di kalahkan Ulquiorra pertama kali. Waktu itu Ichigo sempat _down_ dan tak ada satupun yang mampu membangkitkan semangatnya, kecuali saat kedatangannya. Dengan perlahan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ichigo yang masih termenung.

"Ichigo?" Panggil gadis itu pelan.

"Ya?" Jawab Ichigo.

_**BUAGHHHH!**_

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dengan payung putih yang sendari tadi dia genggam. Akibat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo menggeram dan sedikit meraung. Tak ketinggalan kepala orangenya dia elus-elus tepat di bekal pukulan Rukia.

"Arrgghhh! Sakittt!" Raung Ichigo kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu dandelion! Hahah!"

"Kurang ajar kau pendek!" Geram Ichigo kesal.

"Hahahaha!"

Dengan cepat Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan. Begitu sadar Rukia sudah menghilang dari taman itu, dengan cepat pula Ichigo berlari dan mencari sosok gadis itu.

"Rukia? Rukia dimana kamu?"

"Disini! Hahaha!"

Ichigo menemukan sosok Rukia sedang berdiri di depan toko es krim. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya polos. Ichigo segera menghampirinya dan dengan cepat menjitak kepala Rukia pelan.

_**TUK!**_

"Auch!" Pekik Rukia pelan.

"Dengan begini kita 1 sama! hahaha!"

"Huh dasar! Kamu emang gak pernah berubah Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia ramah.

"Kamu juga Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sama ramahnya.

Pertemuan mereka itu benar-benar menjadi moment baru yang tak akan terlupakan yang juga tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Matahari sudah menutupkan sinarnya. Sebuah warna jingga kekuning-kuningan menggantikan warna pelangi diatas langit. Pemandangan penuh kenangan kini kembali terulang. Rasanya dengan hadirnya Rukia disini, Ichigo merasa sedang bermimpi. Digaruknya pelan rambut orange cerahnya.

"Aku masih gak percaya kamu ada disini Rukia." Ucap Ichigo pelan.

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah terbias cahaya mentari itu terlihat manis dan yakin. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Ichigo yang besar dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi bingung dan menaikan satu alisnya. Dia butuh penjelasan dari tingkah Rukia itu.

"Rukia?"

"Percayalah! Aku ada disini. Disini sedang menggenggam tanganmu." Ucap Rukia ramah. Tangan mungilnya yang hangat terus menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan meyakinkan cowok itu kalau apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang adalah nyata.

Seburat rona kemerah-merahan bermunculan di wajah Ichigo. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis menggenggam tangannya secara sengaja. Ichigo malu dengan sikap Rukia itu. Tapi debaran di dalam dirinya berkata lain, debaran itu seperti tidak butuh alasan dan ingin terus begitu. Melihat tingkah aneh Ichigo, Rukia mengerti dan dengan perlahan ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang! hehe..." Ucap Rukia seraya tertawa kecil.

Melihat Rukia yang perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Ichigo jadi reflek berbalik menggengam tangan gadis itu "Tunggu!"

"I-Ichigo?"

"Aku...Aku rasa, Aku gak keberatan." Ucap ichigo dengan sedikit gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, senyuman Rukia kembali mengembang. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan Ichigo erat.

"Kau tau? Aku juga kangen padamu." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tapi setindaknya kau bisa melihatku, Aku?"

"Sudahlah, yang penitng sekarang kau bisa melihatku kan?" Ucap Rukia kembali.

"Itu..."

"Hahaha... Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo..." Panggil Rukia lagi.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, kau masih mengingatku dandelion." Dengan senyuman manis khasnya, Rukia mengatakan demikian.

"Sama-sama pendek. Heheh..." Balas Ichigo dengan senyuman khasnya juga.

_**PIP PIP PIP PIP!**_

Suara ponsel Ichigo merusak suasana mereka, tanpa ragu Ichigo meraih ponselnya dengan tangannya yang senggang. Sebuah pesan singkat berasal dari ayahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat isi pesan itu. Mata hazelnya kini menatap Rukia yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Rukia yang sendari tadi dia genggam dan berlari cepat. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sedikit aneh membuat Rukia ingin bertanya "Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Makan malam di rumahku sudah mulai, ayo kamu juga harus ikut."

"Ah i-iya." Ucap Rukia ketika dia sedang ditarik Ichigo dalam berlari.

Setelah lama berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatur pernafasannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Dibuka perlahan pintu rumahnya itu, takut-takut ada sebuah tendangan nyasar mengarah padanya ketika masuk nanti. Namun apa yang dia temukan? Kosong. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mendapati rumahnya kosong seperti waktu itu.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa rumahmu gelap sekali?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Aku juga gak tau. Tapi tadi ayah bilang makan malam sudah dimulai. Aneh!" Jawab Ichigo.

Dimasuki rumahnya yang gelap itu perlahan-lahan. Lalu dinyalakannya semua lampu rumahnya itu. Setelah mendapati rumahnya terang, Ichigo juga mendapati meja makannya sudah terisi penuh dengan makanan dan minuman plus hiasan lilin dan karangan bunga. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak melihat boneka singa berwarna orange muda sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi, tergeletak di tengah-tengah meja bersebelahan dengan lilin dan karangan bunga. Sepucuk surat juga tergeletak di pangkuan boneka itu.

"Wow!" Ucapan Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang asik mengamat-amati hidangan istimewa itu.

"Aku rasa ayahku sudah tau kau akan datang. Dasar sial! Si Jenggot pasti sengaja ingin meledekku!" Umpat Ichigo dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ichigo! Kamu masih menyimpan Kon?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Rukia mengagetkannya.

"Ah itu... Adikku yang menemukannya itu di gudang." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kon lebih manis kalau dia diam seperti ini..Hahaha..." Ucap Rukia seraya meraih boneka singa itu dan memeluknya, membuat sepucuk surat yang ada di pangkuan boneka itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah surat apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo heran, seraya memungut sepucuk surat itu dari lantai yang dingin.

"Surat apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia juga heran. Ichigo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan perlahan membuka surat itu. Ternyata surat itu berasal dari ayahnya. begini isinya ;

_Dear Ichigo_

_Holla Ichigo! Ayah dan kedua adikmu mau makan malam di luar, kamu baik-baik saja di rumah ya... Ayah tau kamu ada tamu istimewa, makanya ayah sengaja makan di luar... ahahah... Oiya, titip salam untuk Kuchiki-chan yang cantik dan imut ya. Ayah juga merindukan Kuchiki-chan! Selamat menikmati hidangan istimewa dari Yuzu dan Karin. Setelah makan, jangan langsung kekamar ya... Ayah belum siap menimang cucu. Hahahahaah..._

_PS : Boneka singa itu Yuzu yang perbaiki._

_Ayah_

Begitu selesai membaca surat itu Ichigo segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Rukia. Dia lupa sendari tadi dia masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu sampai masuk rumah. Apa lagi perkataan ayahnya di surat itu, sungguh membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Si Jenggot itu benar-benar cari mati!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau makan nih." Ucap Rukia polos.

"Ah, i-iya..."

Akhirnya mereka menikmati hidangan itu berdua saja. Sebuah _candle light dinner _yang indah dan romantis. Sembari menikmati hidangan, mereka juga saling mengumbar kembali memori yang mereka simpan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Gelak tawa terdengar di sela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Hey Ichigo, kamu ingat gak?"

"Apa?" Jawab Ichigo penasaran.

"Waktu itu, waktu kon kabur... Hahaha..." Tawa Ruka tak tertahankan. Dia benar-benar tertawa akan kejadian waktu itu.

"Yang dia di tempeli pin bunga di telinga oleh Yuzu? Ahahaha! Ingat... Ingat! Hahaha.."

Mereka benar-benar teringat akan kisah mereka di masa lalu. Kisah yang indah hanya di miliki mereka berdua. Sebuah perasaan hangat memenuhi diri Ichigo saat ini. Perasaan rindu yang selama ini mencampakannya sudah menghilang dan pergi entah kemana. Senyuman hangat Rukia yang sekarang dia tatap adalah nyata, bukan mimpi. Mendadak Ichigo tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan kembali menyantap hidangan itu.

"Ichigo?" Panggil Rukia pelan.

"Ya?"

"Waktuku menemuimu tak banyak."

_**Brusssshh!**_

Sebuah minuman yang sedang Ichigo teguk menyembur kembali keluar, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia barusan "A-apa? Apa maksudmu Rukia?"

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Aku memang ingin lebih berlama-lama... tapi..."

"Tapi?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Tapi aku harus kembali, sejujurnya aku tidak diizinkan _nii-sama _untuk meninggalkan soul society. Tapi, aku kabur kesini begitu dengar kamu membuat film untukku dari ayahmu." Tutur Rukia dengan sedikit lesu.

Mata hazel Ichigo semakin menegang begitu Rukia berkata-kata berbau perpisahan. Kata orang setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Berarti pertemuan singkat ini, harus berakhir pada perpisahan lagi. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh mengganggu pikiran dan perasaan Ichigo. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menggengam gelas yang ada di hadapannya dengan keras.

"Ichigo aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Rukia cemas.

"I-iya, tak apa-apa Rukia. Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Ta-tapi..." Ucap Rukia lagi, tapi kali ini perkataannya di potong oleh Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, aku juga lama-lama akan terbiasa dengan perpisahan seperti ini. Kapan kamu akan kembali?" Ungkap Ichigo lesu.

"Nanti malam, jam sembilan di toko Urahara." Jawab Rukia gak kalah lesunya.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?"

"Tentu bodoh!"

Waktu benar-benar tak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Dia berputar sangat cepat dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat di depan toko Urahara. Dia sungguh ingin memeluk gadis itu dan menahannya di sini selama mungkin. Masih banyak kenangan yang ingin diumbarkan, masih banyak gelak tawa yang harus ditertawakan, masih banyak hal baru yang ingin diceritakan dan juga masih banyak hal yang ingin dipastikan untuk menjadi 'bukti' seperti yang ayahnya katakan.

"Ichigo, sepertinya sudah saatnya..." Ucap Rukia lemah. Perkataannya saat ini sama seperti waktu mereka berpisah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya Rukia..." Balas Ichigo tak kalah lemahnya.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya pasang dan mengatur perasaannya. Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang ada "Rukia, masih ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan sebelum kau pergi."

"Aku juga Ichigo, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan juga." Balas Rukia.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kamu dulu." Ucap Ichigo mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Lho? kamu dulu lah... Tadi kamu duluan kan yang pengen ngomong?"

"Nanti saja. Kamu dulu!" Ucap Ichigo semakin canggung.

"Enggak! Kamu dulu!"

"Ladies first Rukia!"

"Tapi kan kamu duluan yang pengen ngomong!" Mendadak Rukia menjadi kesal dan emosi.

"Kamu dulu aja deh." Balas Ichigo

"Cih! Aku jadi malas melihatmu begitu! Sudah aku pergi dulu ya Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia kesal. Di melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju toko Urahara dan menghilang di balik pintu toko itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa mematung di depan toko Urahara itu. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya muram dan lesu. Lalu dengan cepat Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Ichigo sempat mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tadi dia sampaikan pada Rukia ;

"Rukia, aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Itu yang ingin aku katakan tadi."

_**.**_

_**WWWW**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang cerah untuk menjalani kegiatan-kegiatan baru. Ichigo membuka pintu klinik keluarganya dengan perlahan. Namun Ketika dia sedang ingin melangkah keluar, sebuah bunga dandelion dan sepucuk surat terjatuh dari knop pintu yang diputar Ichigo. Reflek Ichigo memungutnya dan mengamat-ngamati surat dan bunga itu.

"Surat dan bunga? Buat siapa? Karin apa Yuzu?" Ucap Ichigo bingung.

Dibawanya masuk surat dan bunga itu. Sesaat sebelum Ichigo ingin memberikannya pada salah satu pada adiknya, Ichigo sudah keburu penasaran dan membuka surat itu.

"Jadi penasaran isi dari surat ini. Cih!"

_Untuk nama bunga ini..._

_Seharusnya kamu lebih cepat mengatakannya sebelum aku pergi kemarin bodoh! Karna aku juga menyukaimu... Temui aku 3 hari dari sekarang di taman kemarin. _

_Sampai ketemu nanti... ;)_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Sebuah seringai manis terhias di wajah Ichigo. Dia menggenggam sepucuk surat dan bunga itu dengan erat. Kini dia tidak takut lagi akan perpisahan. Karna Ichigo sudah memiliki pelangi yang akan selalu mencerahkan harinya ketika perasaannya sedang dilanda hujan kerinduan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
